


The Tale of Reginald & Adrienne

by notquiteascrazy



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I should probably just cancel myself now..., I'll never write a boddice ripper, Miss Perky's Erotic Romance, aka terrible erotica, domme adrienne, i can't believe i even wrote this, implied bdsm dynamics, this is far too cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: A clandestine meeting between two lovers.Or:A small section of Miss Perky’s erotic novel
Relationships: Reginald/Adrienne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Tale of Reginald & Adrienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> You can blame this entirely on an insane conversation in a Discord server for a whole other fandom.
> 
> It went something like this:  
> *Chatting about our shared love of 10TIHAY*  
> Me "I'm sometimes tempted to write a shit fic based on miss perkys erotic romance novel"  
> [Accalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/works) "My birthday's in October #Justsaying"
> 
> Several months later... I'm not sure what she expected to happen... But Happy Birthday!  
> I hope this brings you as much pain as it caused me to write 💙💙💙
> 
> Apologies for the break from my usual weird brand of crack-fluff. For anyone expecting Shadowhunters nonsense from me, normal service will resume shortly. 😉

Adrienne stood just inside the doorway observing the way shadows flickered in the room, lit only by the candles adorning every surface. She’d been here many times before but that didn’t make the severity of the surroundings feel any less imposing. The furniture was ornately carved ebony, held together with severe iron studs, the stone walls dark and hung with tapestries adorned with the Royal crest. A large four-poster bed, carved from the same dark wood as the chests and wardrobe took centre place in the room. Dark purple silks draped around the sides, offering some privacy should the occupant wish for that. Now though, they were tied back against the supports of the canopy offering a view of the prize which awaited her.

  
She shouldn’t be here, the Prince was due to marry in the morning. But she couldn’t deny herself one last night of passion. And what a glorious night it promised to be. Laid out against the silk sheets, pale skin contrasting against the purple of the spread, was her Reginald, bare of any clothing, an offering to her. Undulating with desire, Adrienne removed her crimson cape at the sight of Reginald’s quivering member.

  
She stalked over to the bed, feeling her nipples bead against the material of her simple white gown. It could have been caused by the chill in the room, but it was more likely to do with the man in front of her. 

“Were you seen?” Reginald’s hoarse voice broke the silence of the room, his nerves evident in the way his eyes darted to the door. Though he made no move to cover himself, trusting in his paramour. Another swell of desire shot through Adrienne at the realisation and she swiftly leant down, hands planted either side of her lover’s torso to drop a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Of course not, my darling. Our secret is safe.”

Reginald whimpered, head raised to try to capture Adrienne’s lips once more. The delicate brush of lips clearly not enough to satiate his desire. A throaty chuckle escaped from Adrienne, as she delicately ran her hands down Reginald’s sides, and over the curve of his hips. The tight muscles of his stomach clenched at the sensation. She continued to trace a soft path down the outside of his thighs as far as his knees before following the line back up his sides. She continued the torturously slow journey, keeping her touch feather-light, back and forth up her lover’s body until he was squirming with need. As her hand slid once more up Reginald’s creamy white thighs, she could feel his huge bratwurst pulsating with desire.

Adrienne inhaled the deep musky scent that was all Reginald. She couldn’t work out what it was about this man that was so alluring. Was it his face, handsome and chiselled with just a slight scruff around his jaw? His body, hard and powerful, strong muscles bulging in all the right places? Or was it simply the fact that he was the forbidden fruit? Juicy and tempting, just out of reach? She couldn’t rule out his position in the Royal court, there was something about bringing a Prince to his knees for her that made her feel powerful. Whatever it was though, she had long since accepted that she was drawn to Reginald like a moth to a flame.

As much as she longed to savour this moment, to draw out the experience and make her lover writhe in the throes of endless pleasure, it was all too risky. They had but a short amount of time to say their goodbyes. But now was not the time for sorrow, she could mourn the loss in the morning, for now was a time to satisfy their carnal desires one final time.  
She bent her head down, trailing her tongue over the tip of the Prince’s swollen length causing him to inhale sharply beneath her. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, with her best seductive smile as she practically purred, “Heaven, you taste delicious.”

Strong hands hooked under her arms, dragging her up the bed until they were face to face once more, hot skin burning where it met her lover’s flesh, even through the soft material of her dress. She was pulled into a passionate kiss, a clash of tongues and teeth that sent her pulse racing and toes curling, heat pooling between her legs. Being around Reginald awakened her every nerve ending, it made her feel alive.

“Make love to me, please,” Reginald begged of her, breaking off the kiss, his voice hoarse with desire. Between them, Adrienne could feel his tumescent organ twitching with need against her stomach.

“Of course, my darling Prince. We shall make this a night to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out... There are only actually a couple of mentions of the novel (I swear it feels like it gets more screen time) which means, sadly 99% of this came from my brain.  
> I do not want to delve into that thought too much!


End file.
